300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinku
'Abilities' ---- Holie Cost: ''- Cooldown: '30 seconds *Passive - 'Upon hearing the call for assistance, Shinku's artificial spirit '''Holie' always comes to Shinku's aid in the battle against her enemies. When Shinku uses a damage skill, Holie will fly toward the skill release location to inflict Level x 10 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the area and blind them for 1 second. The effect of this skill can't trigger more than once within 30 seconds (can be reduced by cooldown reductions). ---- Rose Storm Q Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana '''Cooldown: '''10 / 9.5 / 9 / 8.5 / 8 seconds *''Available only while in Rose Petals mode '' *''Active - ''Shinku manipulates 2 storms of rose petals that are launched from the center of herself to either left and right sides on the target area, each storm deals 20/40/60/80/100 + AP magic damage to all enemies it moves through. Upon reaching the target location, the edge of both storms will collide with each other, causing the storms to stay in place for 1.5 seconds, dealing damage to all enemies that are come into contact with the storm up to a total of 20/40/50/80/100 + AP magic damage within 1.5 seconds and reducing the Movement Speed of all nearby enemies by 20% (the slow effect from this skill can't be stacked with similar effect from Petal Baptism Q, priority to take the slow effect from the one with higher percent). Both storms of the same cast can deal damage on the same target on both when they travel (single-hit damage) and stay in places (sustained damage). Petal Baptism Q Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana '''Cooldown: '''10 / 9.5 / 9 / 8.5 / 8 seconds *''Available only while in Candy Cane mode '' *''Active - ''Shinku manipulates a storm of rose petals to surround herself for 2.2 seconds, dealing damage to all enemies that come into contact with the storm up to 60/120/180/240/300 + AP magic damage within 2.4 seconds and reducing the Movement Speed of all nearby enemies by 30% (the slow effect from this skill can't be stacked with similar effect from Rose Storm Q, priority to take the slow effect from the one with higher percent). ---- Rose Assault W Cost: 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 Mana '''Cooldown: '''40 / 37 / 34 / 31 / 28 seconds *''Available only while in Rose Petals mode '' *''Active - ''Shinku launches a wave of energy bullet that is generated by rose petals in the specified direction. The energy bullet explodes upon hitting the first enemy hero, dealing 30/50/70/90/110 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies within 130 radius upon exploding. When the energy bullet travels more than 700 range, each 10 additional range increases the damage of the explosion from the energy bullet by 1%, up to 100% extra damage. If the energy bullet touches enemy's projectiles during the flight and the owner of those projectiles have their Ability Power lower than Shinku, the projectiles of those enemies will be destroyed, otherwise, the enemy's projectile would be destroyed and the energy bullet would also be exploded earlier too. *''Note - ''This skill has a global cast range. Petal Guard W Cost: 50 Mana '''Cooldown: '''18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds *''Available only while in Candy Cane mode '' *''Active - ''Shinku dashes in the specified direction before wrapping herself with a barrier of rose petals upon arrival at the target location, gaining a shield that can withstand 50/90/130/170/210 + AP damage for 2.5 seconds. ---- Petal Pin E Cost: 40 Mana '''Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *''Available only while in Rose Petals mode '' *''Passive - ''Each time Shinku casts a skill, she leaves a mark of Rose Petal that lasts for 8 seconds at her casting location. *''Active - ''Shinku transforms all marks of Rose Petal on the ground into a small energy bullet that flies toward the specified direction, each bullet deals 40/50/60/70/80 + AP magic damage to all enemies the bullet flies through, and each damage dealt by the bullet also applies an unremovable invisible stack of Petal Pin. When the stacks of Petal Pin on the target reaches 3 stacks, all stacks will be consumed to immobilize the target for 0.5 seconds. The subsequent hits of the bullets from the same cast on the same target deals only 66% damage. Cane Sweep E Cost: 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *''Available only while in Candy Cane mode '' *''Passive - ''Each time Shinku casts a skill, she leaves a mark of Rose Petal that lasts for 10 seconds at her casting location. *''Active - ''Shinku sweeps all nearby enemies with her candy cane, dealing 60/105/150/195/240 + AP magic damage and knocking them back. ---- Candy Cane R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '6 / 5 / 4 / 3 seconds *Available only while in Rose Petals mode ''' *''Passive - ''While in Rose Petals mode, Shinku gains 4%/8%/12%/16% Ability Power and her basic attack range is increased to 500 range (become ranged attack). *''Active - ''Shinku switches from Rose Petals mode to Candy Cane mode. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Rose Petals R. *''Note - ''This skill has 4 levels and the 1st skill level is given for free at level 1. Rose Petals R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '6 / 5 / 4 / 3 seconds *Available only while in Candy Cane mode ''' *''Passive - ''While in Candy Cane mode, Shinku gains 4%/8%/12%/16% bonus Movement Speed and her basic attack range is reduced to 150 range (becomes melee attack). *''Active - ''Shinku switches from Candy Cane mode to Rose Petals mode. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Candy Cane R. *''Note - ''This skill has 4 levels and the 1st skill level is given for free at level 1. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes